


The Only One for Me

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Aelin and Fenrys are training and generally being a little too flirty for Rowan's liking.





	The Only One for Me

The sun was beating down relentlessly over the training ring where Aelin and Fenrys were practicing. Fenrys had lost his shirt several hours ago and his bronze skin was glistening with sweat. Aelin couldn’t help but admire the sun glinting off the hues of his sculpted chest - only in female appreciation of the male body of course.

She too had removed her shirt and was wearing a soft band of fabric that covered her breasts and a loose pair of exercising pants. “It is so rutting hot out,” she exclaimed, fanning at her face with her free hand, annoyance lacing her words.

Rowan had gone to grab a bow and a quiver of arrows so he could do target practice in the ring with Fenrys and Aelin providing living obstacles. Aelin, on the other hand, was loosely holding a dagger she was meant to be throwing at Fenrys. Yes, at him at his insistence. Insane fae males.

He cocked an eyebrow at her in a challenge. “Come on, Majesty. Get on with it.” His tone was taunting and Aelin took the bait, the heat not exactly helping with her usual hot-headedness.

Aelin adjusted her stance while grasping firmly on her dagger before drawing it back behind her head and whipping it forward. She could already tell the dagger was off balance and she cursed herself for her sloppy knife work.

Fenrys knocked it aside as though it were nothing but a speck of dust obscuring his vision. “Oh, Aelin. You can do better than that.” Fenrys drawled, using his foot to kick the dagger back up and into his waiting hand. He began prowling toward his queen, the silver knife twirling between his strong, sure fingers.

Aelin smirked as Fenrys stopped short in front of her. She looked up at him and cocked her head in an unspoken challenge.

Fenrys’ answering grin was treading on dangerous territory. “Let me show you how it’s done.” He circled Aelin, a predator stalking his prey. He stopped behind her and set his free hand on her right shoulder and set the dagger on her opposite shoulder. His breath tickled the back of her neck and she shivered.

Aelin chuckled darkly. “Careful little wolf. We wouldn’t want Rowan to see you getting comfortable around his mate, now would we?” Aelin made to grab the blade but Fenrys pulled it away. She whirled on him, ready to tackle him if she had to. Fenrys smirked at Aelin and waved the dagger tauntingly in her face.

Sometimes, the games were just too fun to resist, especially when she knew the reward was absolutely divine.

Aelin assessed her opponent with predator’s focus. “I thought you were going to show me how it’s done - or was that all talk?”

“Think fast.” And then the dagger was spinning towards Aelin. She caught it and let it spin around her hand in a flourish with a triumphant smile.

“Ah, not so fast Aelin. You have yet to impress me with your skills.” Fenrys’ eyes flashed, teasingly.

Aelin flashed a pretty smile. “Teach me then.”

She sensed something a dominating presence rejoin them, not one she could easily ignore. Rowan had finally returned from retrieving his weapons and judging by the quiet restraint she could feel radiating off of him, he was not impressed with the show.

Oh, she was in trouble.

Fenrys nodded his head in her direction, seemingly oblivious to their audience, “Grip the dagger firmly, but don’t squeeze too hard. A firm grip is all you need to… get the job done.” He winked at her.

Aelin grinned, unable to resist and adjusted the dagger, allowing the blade to settle comfortably in her hand; a familiar and solid weight. She planted her right foot forward and her left foot slightly behind, standing up straight.

“Don’t forget to relax now, Aelin.” Fenrys drawled, prowling to Aelin’s left side. He grasped at a lock of her hair and flipped it in her face. She bared her teeth at Fenrys before drawing her arm back and releasing the dagger.

It hit the target across the ring, dead centre.

“And that, little fire-bringer, is how it’s done. If you’d like, I’m always available for more private lessons.” Fenrys withdrew from Aelin’s proximity and grinned suggestively.

Aelin smirked. “While I appreciate your efforts… you do know I could do this with my eyes closed and that perhaps I should instead, be the one training you.” She batted her eyelashes at him in mock innocence.

As she did, an arrow flew past, near enough to Fenrys’ head that Aelin knew it was a deliberate shot. She watched as the arrow hit its mark in the same ring that her dagger was currently embedded in before pivoting away and staring at her mate. She was sure fire blazed in her eyes, as alive and ferocious as the fire that danced in her veins.

Fenrys sputtered indignantly as he whirled to see who had so carelessly fired the arrow but he stopped abruptly as he beheld Rowan. 

“What are you doing with my wife, Fenrys?” Rowan asked, his voice was carefully controlled.

Aelin rolled her eyes. Insufferable males.

Rowan’s eyes glittered, daring her to say it aloud.

Fenrys regained his composure and smiled widely at Rowan, approaching him. “Training her of course. You’re familiar with her form after all. It’s dreadful. How you let her get away with it is beyond me.” He slapped a hand on Rowan’s back, his mocking gaze resting on Aelin.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with me, little wolf.” She taunted, remembering Rowan’s words from so long ago back at Mistward.

“I’m sure there are some skills that need ref-”

“Enough. I don’t want to hear anymore.”

Aelin grinned wickedly at her mate, sauntering towards him. “Oh darling, what are you so worried about?”

Rowan took in the deliberate sway of her hips, the burning intentions in her eyes that set the ring of gold on fire.

“Fenrys, go bother someone else.” Fenrys disappeared; one blink there and the next, he was gone.

Aelin stopped short of Rowan, her gaze heated as she took him in. “What’s the matter, Buzzard?” Her voice had taken a sultry tone and she looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

“Why the performance?” Rowan took a step away from Aelin, not willing to be captured in her fiery stare. His back brushed the wooden pillars of the training ring and he leaned into it, arms crossing.

Aelin studied him carefully before answering. She reached around and unbound the soft band of fabric covering her breasts. She let it fall to the ground and Rowan’s eyes widened imperceptibly as he took in the fullness of her chest. Aelin smiled wickedly.

“We were just having fun, darling.” Aelin sensed Rowan’s magic sweeping the area, searching for anyone within the vicinity.

“I don’t care who sees.” Aelin drawled.

Rowan snarled as he approached her, towering over and pulling her flush against his bare chest. “I care.” Aelin’s head fell back as she took in her mates face. His gaze was piercing and his tanned skin was burning against her own.

“Why do you torture me like this, Fireheart?” He groaned low in his throat, his thumb brushing against her left breast. A trail of goosebumps were left in the wake of his touch despite the scorching heat.

“Which part is torture?” She pushed her breast fully into the palm of his hand, her gaze turned sultry.

“The teasing games. You flaunt about as though you have no care for yourself or for what I may think, Aelin.” Rowan did not cease his gentle caressing and ran a finger over her nipple, flicking at it. It peaked under his careful ministrations and Aelin’s mouth opened as a small gasp escaped her.

Their eyes met and Aelin was done playing. “Allow me to show you just how much I care for what you think.” And she dropped to her knees and pushed Rowan back so he was forced to brace himself against the wooden pillars of the ring.

She deftly unlaced his breeches and pulled them down so they were bunched around his knees. Aelin glanced up at Rowan to see his eyes burning with desire. As she gathered his hardening cock in her hands, she did not break eye contact when she pulled the velvet soft tip into her mouth. Rowan’s head fell back and he moaned, a hand coming up to tangle in Aelin’s hair.

Aelin smiled around the thick length in her mouth and pulled him deeper, coating him with her saliva. Rowan’s hand flexed atop her head, tugging at her roots as she began a slow but firm draw and withdraw around his shaft.

His groans made Aelin squirm with female satisfaction. She increased her speed, pumping him with her fist as she hallowed her cheeks. She could feel his cock harden further in her mouth and knew she could bring him to his knees with her mouth alone. He was close.

Rowan’s moans were melding into one another, unable to discern where one began and one ended as Aelin’s tongue made wicked circles around his thick length. “Aelin…” He gritted out, both hands clenched in her hair as he moved back and forth with her mouth.

Aelin slowed her pace and ever so lightly ran her teeth along his shaft and Rowan shuddered as a thick gush of semen hit the back of Aelin’s throat. Rowan cursed aloud, the pure ecstacy written on his face as he beheld Aelin swallowing all of what he gave her. Rowan didn’t hesitate before he pounced.

Aelin was flat on her back in the blink of an eye and her breeches were around her ankles the next. Rowan was greedy in his need for her, seemingly no longer concerned that they were outside in the middle of the day, rolling around in the dirt. “You are the most glorious woman I have ever known.” He growled as he came face to face to hover over her. He dipped his head to suck on her nipple and Aelin’s back arched in response.

“Take me, Rowan.” Aelin wanted her mate with a ferocity that could cleave the earth and foreplay was not in her repertoire right now.

Rowan grinned around Aelin’s puckered nipple, nipping at it as he lowered himself and settled his still hard cock where Aelin so desperately craved him. “Are you going to beg me, FIreheart?”

Aelin bared her teeth and clasped her hands around Rowan’s firm ass before pulling him inside of her. Aelin moaned at the sudden fullness and Rowan laughed wickedly and began to pound relentlessly into his wife, forgoing the warm up thrusts as Aelin’s desperate gasps urged him to give her more, more, more. Aelin’s nails were marking up Rowan’s back now and Rowan’s head shot up, a pleasured moan tearing from his throat. Aelin met with each thrust with the same enthusiasm, her moans now closer to screams as Rowan refused to let up.

Aelin could hardly think, the fullness of Rowan’s cock filling her shattered any sensible or rational thought and feeling. The dirt grinding into her back was the furthest thing from her mind as Rowan bent down and clamped his teeth over the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt the building of her orgasm. The pulsing between her thighs was unbearable and each thrust Rowan made hit that spot deep within her and she felt her body climbing as her upper thighs began quivering and she felt her muscles tighten. She couldn’t breathe with the need to come obliterating her senses.

Rowan paused and Aelin made to complain but he flipped Aelin on top and his back hit the ground in a swift position change. Aelin grabbed at Rowan’s throbbing cok and aligned it with her before sheathing him in one go. They both groaned at the sudden fullness and Aelin felt the building of orgasm return as she began to ride Rowan with reckless abandon. Rowan’s calloused hands ran up Aelin’s sides before each grasping at Aelin’s breasts. He squeezed each to hold her against him as he pounded into her from the bottom. Aelin screamed.

“Rowan!”

“I’m right there with you, Aelin.”

Aelin cried out as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her body, Rowan grunting below her as he spilled himself into her. Aelin felt light-headed and she was sure she couldn’t see straight as she opened her eyes. Rowan’s pine-green ones were staring up at her. They were both panting and their bodies shook in tandem, trying to gather their bearings. Aelin leaned forward to splay her gloriously naked body across his and Rowan tucked her close, their sweat mingling with one another.

As their breathing settled Aelin grinned up at Rowan from where her head rested on his chest.

What? He asked silently, bending his head to meet his mate’s stare.

“And now you know that you are the only male for me.”

Rowan chuckled and Aelin could have died of happiness then and there as his laughs thundered deep within his chest along with his solid and unyielding heartbeat.

“Without a doubt, my wild and untameable Fireheart.”


End file.
